C'est pas comme si tu avais attendu dix ans
by Hannah Bagans
Summary: Nous chassons toujours à trois. Peut-importe qui devient le gibier. Sauf quand Dean décide de tout faire foirer..
1. Dean, tu n'es qu'un idiot

Le moteur de l'Impala aurait dû me rassurer. Sauf qu'au contraire, il ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus ma douleur. Mon corps se mouvait, suivait chaque mouvement brut de la voiture. Ma tête contre le carreau froid, je m'interdisais de les regarder. Dean alluma la radio : Heat of the Moment - Asia. Je m'empressai de l'éteindre. Le paysage magnifique de Houston me manquait, c'était certain. Mais je n'ai pas compris leur soudaine décision de me ramener la bas. Et avec toutes mes affaires. Comme ci tout était fini. Tout est éphémère. Nous sommes éphémères. Dean arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et se tourna vers son frère, derrière nous. Un regard échangé qui en disait long sur mon avenir. Ils étaient tellement complices. Et même moi, leur meilleure amie, je n'arrivais toujours pas à déceler quoi que ce soit dans leurs regards, même après tant d'années d'amitié pour pas dire dix ans.

- _Tu as confiance en nous? _me demanda Sam, d'un seul coup.

_- Il serait bête qu'après tant d'années... _je commençais, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Mais les deux frères avaient l'air vraiment sérieux._ - Bien sûr_.

Je baissais les yeux. J'étais peut-être une bonne chasseuse, mais pas autant que ces deux là. Ce qu'ils faisaient était bon pour moi. Que je le veuille ou non, d'ailleurs.

_- Alors, tu vas retirer tous tes bijoux que tu portes sur toi et tu ne vas plus en porter du tout... jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

Je restais sans voix. Des bijoux? Eh bien, à part peut-être une bague à chaque main, je n'avais rien d'autre. J'hésitais ; elles étaient des cadeaux de Dean et de Sam, eux-mêmes.

_- Oui, même ces bagues là_, avait répondu Dean à mon interrogation muette.

Comment allais-je faire, seule et sans aucun souvenirs d'eux ? Ce n'était pas envisageable.

_- Quand je dis " nouvel ordre ", c'est quelques jours... _Il détourna le regard.

Bon sang ! Ils étaient en chasse alors qu'ils me renvoyaient chez moi ! Les délinquants...

_- Pourquoi? Vous n'voulez plus chasser avec moi?_ Je commençais à m'emporter, je le savais. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Dean pris la parole

_.- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Jamie. Du tout, tu te trompes. C'est simplement que... cette chasse n'est pas la tienne. Et disons... Que cette fois, c'est toi le gibier._

Il pouvait sourire tant qu'il voulait ; j'étais ailleurs. J'étais le gibier et ils osaient me laisser seule, tout de même? Je ne comprenais rien. C'est pourquoi je décidais de sortir de la voiture, comprenant quelques secondes après que les deux m'avaient imitée. J'ouvris le coffre, cherchais le colt. Aucune trace.

_- Il n'est pas ici. _Tant pis, je m'emparais d'un autre fusil, plus gros, mais au calibre plus petit. Au loin, une chouette hulotte sur une branche. Je la vise, et lui transperce le cœur dans un bruit sourd.

_- Bordel, je sais me défendre ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est l'gibier, Dean ! _

Il était la, planté, les mains dans les poches. Il me regardait. Je m'avançais vers lui.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas m'laisser seule... _Puis, me tournant vers Sam.

_- Mais, merde ! Dis quelque chose, Sammy ! _

Ce dernier laissa une volute de buée sortir de sa bouche, avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

_- Dean... Elle a raison. Elle sera en sécurité avec nous. Ca ne sert à rien de l'éloigner... _

_- Si, _le coupa son aîné. _ Plus loin elle est, mieux j'me sentirais. _

Un coup d'massue en pleine face aurait fait le même effet. Je m'agrippais a la chemise de Sam, me serrant le plus possible contre lui. Non, je ne voulais pas partir, et je ne partirais pas. Cette vie en motel et adrénaline était la mienne. Je devais, tout comme eux, terminer le travail commencé par ma mère.

_- Sam, fait quelque chose. Je t'en pris... Sam._

Il me serrait contre lui, je voyais bien que la passion était partagée : il ne voulait absolument pas que je parte.

_- Il est trop tard de toute façon pour continuer quoi que se soit ce soir. Cherchons un motel._

Une fois installé au motel du coin, j'étais à la fenêtre quand Dean passait un coup de téléphone au dehors, adossé à sa voiture, le regard rivé vers ma fenêtre. J'étais devenue la chieuse de service, à ses yeux. Le temps que je détourne les yeux, il n'était plus dehors. La main de Sam sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Il m'attira contre lui.

- _C'n'était pas mon idée, tu sais. Je voulais tout, sauf que tu partes. J'étais même près à partir avec toi_.

Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front, alors que Dean entrait dans notre chambre. Il resta la, sur le seuil, à nous regarder comme si nous venions de mettre un bordel monstre dans la chambre. Était-ce un crime que de se consoler? Après tout, je ne lui appartenais pas. J'étais aussi, en quelques sortes, à Sam. Autant sa meilleure amie que la sienne. Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis montrant la porte derrière lui, déclara qu'elle allait bientôt arriver.

_- Qui donc?_ Demandais-je en me redressant.

Dean se gratta le derrière de la tête.

_- Disons que.. Pour faire simple, nous allons continuer la chasse, en te protégeant aussi en même temps. Et vu que Sam sait faire se genre de chose, je me suis trouvé quelqu'un qui va pouvoir m'aider à chasser le méchant démon qui te cours après. Et j'ai fais court._

Il sourit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il fallait s'y attendre, j'en étais sure.

_ - Dean, tu étais avec qui au téléphone tout à l'heure? _

_- Cette personne justement. _

_- Ne me prend pas pour une débile, bon sang ! Qui était-ce? _

Mais il n'eut le temps de rien, puisqu'une tête blonde que je connais bien passa dans l'entrebâillement. Elle fit un signe de la main, l'air très heureux. Trop heureuse_._

_ - Bonjour tout le monde ! Salut, Jamie. _

Ma cousine, Joana, aussi appelé Jo, était la, trop belle pour être vraie. Je me sentais ignoble à côté d'elle. Elle était parfaite, et pourtant nous étions identiques. Mais elle avait une certaine prestance que je n'avais pas. Une coolitude inégalée. Je me levais.

_- T'as gagné Dean. Je m'en vais._


	2. What about madness ?

_- T'es complètement cinglé, non? - C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle s'en aille enfin. - Mais t'as pas compris que plus elle est loin de nous, plus elle est en danger? C'est du délire ! Ce n'est pas plutôt pour quelque chose de plus personnel que tu veux l'éloigner de toi? - Sam... - Ah ! J'ai touché un point sensible, je crois... - Arrête, tu veux? - Elle est ma meilleure amie. Et tant qu'elle est loin de moi, je vivrais mal. Je vais la chercher. - Très bien ! - Très bien._

La porte s'ouvrit juste devant moi à la volée. Sam, fiévreux, me toisait d'un air qui ne lui allait pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Nous étions donc sur le seuil. Jo avait tout entendu. Elle devait se délecter de ce pur moment de merveille... pour elle. Il resta la un moment à ne rien dire. _- T'es pas vraiment partie, en fait. - Non, je... j'écoutais. - Tu sais, je crois que si Dean réagit comme ça, c'est parce qu'il tient vraiment à toi, et qu'il ne veut vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. - Dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait dû me dire ça y'a dix ans, Sam? - Écoute, je ne suis pas lui. Je ne le serais jamais, d'ailleurs. Lui en veux pas, tu le connais justement. - Mais alors pourquoi elle, bon sang? - Parce que c'est toi qu'il veut protéger ! Jamie Baith ! Pas Joana Baith. _Ma tête était lourde. Est-ce que Sammy essayait de me faire passer un quelconque message? En tout cas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de décrypter quoi que se soit. _- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tout ça veut dire...? - Il t'aime, Jamie. Vraiment. C'est ça, son problème. _Passant son bras autour de mes épaules, il posa un baiser sur mon front. Soudain, quelque chose me piqua dans les deux poignets. Comme un coup de jus. Surprise, j'observais mes mains. _- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - Non, rien... C'est... Un coup d'jus, Sammy. _Il était peut-être idiot, mais Dean aurait très bien compris, lui. C'était une première attaque. M'éloignant de la porte, je frottais avidement mes mains. Bon sang ! Ce que ça faisait mal. J'aurais peut-être dû retirer mes bagues... Et puis... Dean, m'aimer réellement? Il n'est même pas capable d'aimer une personne digne de ce nom. Sauf son frère, son père et sa voiture. Ou devrais-je alors me placer dans ce classement? _- Peut-être en première position. _Je me retournais vivement. Deux hommes étaient à la réception du motel et pariaient sur des chevaux. _- Non, le 8 gagnant. _Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Me massant les poignets, j'entrais dans le froid glacial. Marchant un peu, je traversais la route, quand une deuxième fois, la douleur me repris. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut beaucoup plus intense. Si intense, que je m'écroulai.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un visage angélique m'observait. Lentement, j'avançais ma main et toucha sa joue. Sam tressaillit. Il ferma les yeux. Moi, je me sentais légèrement différente. Mais en pleine forme. Comme... Une renaissance. Je me relevais, quand Sam me supplia de rester allongé encore quelques heures. Dean était derrière, assis à une table avec Jo'. A deux, ils avaient sûrement établi un plan digne de ce nom. Je me levai, et, debout devant le lit du motel sur lequel j'étais allongée cinq secondes auparavant, je croisais les bras. _- Allez, dis quelque chose, Dean. Je le sens ; ça te démange. _Il me regarde, l'air très surpris. _- Je suis désolé, Jamie. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à te dire en te regardant dans les yeux. _Effectivement, il avait l'air très dérouté. Il se sentait certainement fautif de ne pas avoir été plus ferme avec moi, m'évitant donc d'être tombé dans les pommes. Mais on ne me refera pas. _- Est-ce que tu as faim? _Me demanda Sammy. Depuis mon réveil, quelque chose en moi avait changé par rapport à Sam. Je n'arrivais plus à le voir de la même manière, je ne comprenais pas. Mon cœur s'emballait, mes mains tremblaient. J'étais piégée. Esclave de son regard. Prise au piège. Mon dieu, que m'arrivait-il? Il était mon meilleur ami, bon sang ! Alors que mes mains s'emparaient de ses joues creuses et mal rasées, ma tête s'était approchée et je l'avais embrassé. Oui, j'avais embrassé mon meilleur ami, contre ma volonté, peut-être. Allez savoir. Partageant ma fouge, Sam fût incapable de me repousser. C'est pourquoi Dean s'en chargea, sous le regard effaré de Joana. _- Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous deux, hein? _Ses yeux sautaient de Sam à moi. Et de moi à Sam. Moi, je regardais mes chaussures. Sam, lui, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je sentais son regard brûlant sur ma nuque. Une énième pulsion, et me voila accrochée autour de son cou, encore une fois. Comme un aimant. Dean s'emporta, et fit valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un seul geste. Il me coupa dans mon élan. Le cœur éclatant dans ma poitrine, je me mis à pleurer. Ce n'était pas moi, cette fille là ! Je n'étais plus moi même. _- Dean, il se passe quelque chose de pas normal. - Je ne te le fais pas dire... _Et les trois portèrent leur regard sur moi, à terre, frappant des poings sur le sol. Je m'arrêtais. Me relevant lentement, je portais mon regard sur Sam. Ma voix, lorsque je pris la parole, n'était pas la mienne. Bien plus gracieuse. Et amoureuse. - _Sam, mon amour... ça fait si longtemps... _Jessica. Dans mon propre corps. - _C'n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible... - Sam, plus tu te répète, plus tu me procures un mal de tête! - Dean, je suis désolé, mais je me sens vraiment mal. - Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. - Il n'y a pas de solution. _Ce n'était pas moi, pas ma voix.


End file.
